


Shimmering Silver Souls

by Belvedere_The_Butler



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mention of Phichit, One Shot, Post-Canon, Russian Skate Fam appears, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belvedere_The_Butler/pseuds/Belvedere_The_Butler
Summary: Soulmate AU where when you touch your soulmate it leaves a temporary mark on the place you touch.Little snippets of Yuuri's life with Viktor in St Petersburg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fanfic for this fandom and my first fanfic in years. I hope you enjoy it!

In the mornings Viktor writes allegories on Yuuri’s back, using graceful fingers to weave tales of love and courage into his skin, tattooing them temporarily in silver on his back. The stories, the ones told in his programs, they come to him at night, visiting him in his dreams, begging him to release them from the confines of his mind. As soon as he wakes he writes them down on the nearest surface as to not forget a single detail. He then starts the process that turns them into works of art. Every jump is carefully chosen, every spin mindfully selected, music tenderly hand-picked after listening to countless tracks. Even going so far as to have it composed if he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. He then practices them day and night, presentation rehearsed to perfection, jumps landed flawlessly every time, twisting and molding himself to match his own vision. Until the day he’s ready to play the part of the storyteller, writing his tale out on the ice for the world to read in his performances. 

Some mornings however Yuuri wakes first. When he does he takes his time softly tracing Viktor’s face with his fingers. He leaves swirls and gentle lines in his wake, accentuating high cheekbones and sharp jaws with silver that shimmers in the morning light and brings out cerulean eyes making them glow.

\- - - - -

During the days spent at the rink their hands are dipped in a silver that clashes with their matching golden rings, an eternal competition over who shines the brightest. They both lose to the surprise contender that is Viktor and Yuuri’s bright smiles. 

Some days they show up late to practice with matching T-s on their faces and kiss marks dotting their cheeks like stars. Their rink mates usually coo and jeer lightheartedly when they see them. Georgi launches into a speech about true love. Mila gushes about how adorable they are, photographing with such accuracy that it would make Phichit proud. Yurio gags and curses at their public displays of affection like the stereotypical teenager he is. They usually keep it up until Yakov finally notices and yells at them to get back to training before scolding Viktor for being late. If anybody notices how Yakov’s eyes wistfully linger on the marks they don’t mention it. After all not all soulmate stories end up like in the fairy tales. 

\- - - - -

In the evenings Viktor choreographs on Yuuri’s arms. He takes his time comparing salchows, axels and toe loops, going through different step sequences, judging which ones would fit his story the best. He usually ends up getting frustrated, giving it up for for now and erasing it all with his lips. Choosing to instead show his fiancé how much he loves his laugh by tickling him. Holding Yuuri’s hands together over his head with one hand while the other one is sliding up and down his side. Blowing raspberries on a revealed neck and collarbone making it shine. Viktor giggles happily at the squirming, pleading body underneath him. Makkachin enthusiastically joining them both on the couch, turning giggles into full blown laughs and transforming the trio into a dogpile of cuddles and puppy kisses.

\- - - - -

Before bedtime Yuuri watches as Viktor measures his “receding hairline” in the bathroom mirror and whines about how it’s gone back a couple of millimeters. Yuuri sighs shaking his head at his beloved’s antics. Walking up to Viktor he takes his face into his hands, pressing kisses onto his forehead and running fingers through his hair making it shimmer like stardust. Muttering softly to his whining soulmate that no he’s not going bald, that his hair is still very thick and shiny and that he should not listen to Yurio’s jabs despite how true they might seem. He knows that the best way to heal his soulmate’s wounded pride is through reassurance and kisses. Soothing insecurities and worries with compliments and cuddles. All of which Yuuri is more than happy to provide.

\- - - - -

At night Viktor turns his stretchmarks into masterpieces, tracing them with thin fingers, painting them a pure silver. Using Yuuri’s body like an artist uses a canvas he illustrates vines that climb up his hips and flowers that bloom on his stomach. Yuuri in return drags lines down his back and leaves silver hand prints on his hips and cheeks. Kissing passionately wherever he can reach and dyeing their faces silver in the process. Leaving an imprint of his face on Viktor’s chest. Afterward they lull each other to sleep with languid kisses and synchronised heartbeats.

\- - - - - 

On Yuuri’s particularly bad days Viktor covers his body in eulogies. Hating the way his soulmate looks down on himself he writes little truths on his skin in an attempt to show Yuuri what he is blind to. Beautiful is lovingly traced on his stomach, Lovely written onto his chest. Gorgeous and Sexy on each of his thighs. Adding a few of his favourite nicknames into the mix. Every word connected by lines of kisses that leave Viktors lips shining silver like the blades on a pair of skates. 

\- - - - -

It had been a long journey to reach their level of intimacy. Baby steps being a necessity because of Yuuri’s unfamiliarity with close physical contact outside of family and close friends, most of which he himself didn’t initiate. Nothing made him happier than to see how much more comfortable Yuuri was around him now in comparison to how he was when Viktor first arrived in Hasetsu. He looked forward to seeing the seeds of their love grow stronger, wanted to show their bond to the world.

In what way will their love grow?

Only time will tell.


End file.
